CCSG support for planning and evaluation activities is requested in this competing renewal for meetings of the Consortium's External Advisory Board, senior leadership retreats, and visits from strategic advisors. During the prior grant period, CCSG funds supported highly valuable activities of this kind, including: 1) Five meetings of the Consortium's External Advisory Board that resulted in recommendations that have been influential in the Consortium's recent strategic planning, with most having been implemented or currently undergoing implementation; 2) inter-institutional planning retreats with senior leaders and faculty to plan and assess the Consortium's strategic direction, progress, and emerging and developing research programs such as viral pathogenesis and stem/progenitor cell biology; and 3) visits of strategic advisors to provide insight on such topics as the development and application of imaging in research and biomarker discovery and planning a phase I clinical trials program.